rubiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Evan Hadas
Evan Hadas is David Hadas' estranged son. Evan suffers from an unknown mental condition and resides in a mental health treatment center in Vermont. He isn't very fond of Will Travers, perhaps jealous about the bond Will and his late father shared. He becomes upset when he learns that his father gave Will a vintage Norton motorcycle as a birthday present, and that his father promised it to him. History Season One In the episode, Keep The Ends Out, Joan Hadas tells Will that Evan will be in town visiting. Joan says Evan had some things to do in the city. Joan says that Evan is really just coming to check up on her. She tells Will that Evan has asked to see him. Will inquires as to the reason and she tells him that Evan didn't say. Will seems uncomfortable with the notion of meeting with Evan. Joan tells him that Evan is doing better. She attempts to reassure to Will that Evan always liked him. Will cuts her off quickly and says that Evan didn't like him. Will tells her that he didn't blame Evan. Joan asks if he's ok with meeting with Evan, as a favor to her. Will agrees and she thanks him. As arranged, Will meets with Evan. At a café, Evan sits at a table nervously preoccupied and is looking down into a mug and holding the back of his neck, elbows on the table. Will arrives and looks at him for a few seconds before calling out to him. It takes a moment for Evan to respond. Will attempts to shake Evan's hand and Evan quickly rises up from his seat and hugs Will affectionately and thanks him for meeting with him. The two sit and an uncomfortable vibe is in the air. Will asks about treatment center where Evan lives and Evan says it's fine. It is apparent that something is on Evan's mind as if waiting for the right moment to tell Will something. Will tells him that his father was happy for Evan and that he talked about him often. This seems to aggravate Evan and he questions Will as to why his father never visited him. Evan says his mother came by many times, but that his father only handled arrangements over the phone. The two sit quietly in awkward silence. Will finally asks if there was a specific reason they should meet up. Evan explains he heard from his mother that David had given Will a vintage Norton motorcycle, and that was the reason for his visit. Evan claims his father promised the motorcycle would be his one day. Will replies by saying that David never mentioned it. Will looks away, heartbroken. Evan asks if he doesn't believe him and Will says he does but that he finds it difficult to give up the motorcycle as it was the last thing David gave to him before his death. With a bitter look, Evan counters that his father should have given it to him, that he was David's son, not Will. Some time later, Evan is waiting outside Will's apartment and tells him he wants the Norton. Will tells him that he's been working on it and it's in a lot of different pieces on the floor. Evan informs him that he's leaving next day. Will thinks for a few seconds and invites Evan to come into his apartment. They work on the Norton assembling it back together and Will tells him that he's glad it'll be his, that David would want his son to have it. Evan reveals that his father was scared to ride the motorcycle. Evan also tells Will that he and his father never had an honest conversation that wasn't about baseball. The discussion about baseball makes Will reflect on the code that he found hidden inside the saddle of the Norton. Will asks Evan how many times the Yankees had won the world series. Evan responds that the Yankees have won 27 times. Personality Evan has an unknown mental disorder and is currently being treated at a facility.